


Vampire Drabble: Monty

by kenezbian



Series: Kenezbian's Vampire AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marking time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Drabble: Monty

Monty sat in Joel’s office, drumming his fingers on his knees. “Look, Joel, I know we have to do this, but can’t it wait? I’m in the middle of working on—”

“Monty, I’m sorry, but I’m marking Kara and Miles today and I might as well mark you too. You’ve been putting it off for too long and I can’t have you avoiding the human employees anymore. Nothing’s gonna change.” Joel pursed his lips. “Okay, that’s a lie, a couple things are going to change, but nothing that concerns your job or how things run around here. The people will just stop smelling bad.”

The Asian vampire stared at his wrist. “What about Michael?”

Joel huffed. “Michael has refused to be marked. Wouldn’t even let Geoff bring up the idea.”

“Anyone tell him about Gavin yet?”

“No. And it’s not gonna be me.”

There was a quick knock at the door, and Miles strode in, Kara close behind. “Hey Joel,” the young man greeted. “What’s up?”

“Coven marking.” Joel stood up and held out his hand. Kara stepped forward and held out her arm. He stared at it in shock. “You still have your old mark?”

She nodded once. “It’s the last remnant I had from my old alpha. Never got around to burning it off.”

“And you’re sure this is alright?” He curled his lip back, exposing his teeth.

“Yes. He’s been dead over a year, it’s time to move on.”

Joel shrugged and drug his teeth across it, then watched as the small lady hissed and jerked her arm away to go sit in the corner and whine.

“Doesn’t seem so bad, aside from the smell,” Miles said, shrugging.

“She knew what to expect and it doesn’t hurt as much the second time.” Joel waved Miles over and carefully marked him, chuckling to himself as he fell to the floor clutching his arm and wailing.

Monty stared at the young vampire. “I’ve never been in a coven before,” he said quietly, and held out his arm and watched Joel mark it. He felt it burning but it didn’t hurt so much as irritate, and he shrugged. “This isn’t nearly as bad as they’re making it out to be.”

“You’re nearly 100, Monty, you’re a lot more powerful than the rest of us.” Joel chewed his lip.

Monty met his gaze and shook his head. “Please don’t look at me like that, Joel. I’m not interested in being alpha.” He stalked out of the office.

Kara watched him leave and sighed. “Lucky bastard.”

“Monty’s been around a long time, Kara, he deserves some good luck.” Joel peered down at Miles. “You alright?”

The youngest vampire was panting. “Jesus tapdancing Christ,” he heaved, “what the fuck was that?!”

“Your welcoming party. Get off my floor.” Joel sat down and picked up his phone, poking at the screen.

Kara helped Miles up and he stared at his wrist. “Holy shit, Kara, look! It’s so pretty!”

She grinned and shook her head. “Fucking noobs.”

She walked out and he followed after her. “But Kara, I never been in a coven before!”

Joel leaned over closer to the open door. “Miles, shut UP!”


End file.
